


A Hand Gladly Given [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Moodboards [48]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, King Tony Stark, Kings & Queens, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Political Marriage, king steve rogers, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Tony a kings of neighbouring kingdoms. They both have a problem that the other can help solve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Moodboards [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250570
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	A Hand Gladly Given [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo Round 3 prompt [ “Marriage of Convenience” [R4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/190217517295/some-very-interesting-prompts)  
> Card Number: 3085

* * *

Steve and Tony have been friends since childhood. As royals from allied neighbouring kingdoms they saw a lot of each other growing up.

They are loved by their people. However not long after they are crowned respectively problems arise.

If Tony doesn’t get married his uncle Gregory has a chance of kicking him off the throne and putting his friend Aldrich Killian in his place.

Steve needs to appease the church, who are vocal about their concerns of his health and well-being as a king without a consort to comfort and guide him. If he fails to satisfy the church’s concerns they can dethrone him and swear in a steward until the bring in the new king. He needs to marry.

Steve and Tony reach out to one another for help. They marry in the Spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
